Anyone wanna help me with a title please email me
by Darry's Little Sister
Summary: I laid there in the dark and started to shiver at the thought of Soda leaving our family. “Are you cold Riley?” Pony mumbled. “Yea a little” I said. The thought of having my twin hold me in my time of need was more than I could ever ask for. He turne
1. Pony

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Outsiders characters.

"Darry" I yelled into my house. I just got home from school. I noticed Darry's truck was at home. "Yea in the kitchen" he called back. I dropped my book bag down by the door. "Hey Darry" I said as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Pony. How was school?" he asked as he sat down next to me. "Hmm not bad, some socs gave me hard time today," I said casually. "What did the want?" he asked. Ever since Johnny and Dally died, Darry had been a lot more protective over me. I looked at Darry and sighed, "They were saying how…." My voice faltered and I realized that I could not tell Darry the truth. How could I tell my big brother that the socs thought that he was an unfit guardian, and how they are going to try to remove me from my home?

"Pony what did the say" he was going to find out one ways or another. "They said how they were going to call social services and have me removed from our house because they feel you are an unfit guardian" I said in a weak voice. I heard Darry stand up. I thought he was going to tell me to go pack. "Oh Pony" he pulled me into a hug. I felt all of my worries disappear. As I hugged him, back. "Baby you aren't going anywhere," he said as he stroked my hair. Later that night was doing some algebra. I was sitting there for a couple hours.

I looked over at the Stovetop clock: 7:30pm. I looked down at my math homework that had 15 problems that were unfinished. "Pony what are you doing my twin sister Riley walked into the kitchen. "I'm have a hard time with my math. I said sheepishly. 'awe kid I'll help you" with in 20 minutes my math homework was done and completed.

"Pony come on man" Two-Bit yelled. We were walking home from school. I was kind of in a daze. You see my guidance counselor wanted my to go into the 11th grade two years early. When I arrived home Darry was already home. Me and Riley walked into our house. She went straight into the kitchen and statted on her homwork. 'ok Pony you can do this' I thought.

"Hey Darry can I talk to you, I said, "Yea what's wrong little buddy" I took a deep breath. "Umm my guidance counselor wants me to go into the 11th grade two years earlier. Darry stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "Pony, I can't let" I felt a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "Ok dar" I said and went into kitchen to start on my homework. Darry followed me.

"Do you wanna know why" he asked. "Not in a million years" I chuckled softly. "Why not," he asked. "Because I will need the 10th grade information to pass the 11th grade. I said. If you want to know the truth, the 11th grade scared me. That's the year that the socs get rough. I heard that two years ago some greaser was killed by some soc.

"Darry what time is soda goin to be home" "uhh I would say around eight" good that meant I had three or four hours of peace and quiet for my homework. When soda comes home, you cannot get anything done. I had finished my homework early.

"Hey, how are my favorite brothers doing" My twin sister Riley came over to Darry and I. I am 30 minutes older than Riley is. "What are you boys working on" she asked. "studying/bills" Darry and I said at the same time. Riley came over to me and she sat down, together we studied for our history test.


	2. Riley

"Riley, it's your turn to make dinner," Darry said from the sofa. I got up and walked over to him, "Darry do you know when soda is coming home" "no I don't baby girl" I looked down at Darry and thought something bad might have happened to soda. Nevertheless, its Sodapop Curtis I am talking about nothing can touch that boy. I went to the kitchen and decided that I was not going to make anything big. I was too tired. Therefore, we had Mac 'n' cheese. It was mine and Pony's favorite. "Darry, Ponyboy dinner's ready," I hollered from in the kitchen. Therefore, the three of us sat down and I could not help but notice that Soda had still not come home. It made me somewhat depressed. I realized I was not hungry. 'God I soda's ok' I thought.

"Hey guy's what's up" soda came loping over to the dinner table. I looked over at Darry and his eyes were blazing with fire.

"Hey Pony can you help me with some English homework" I asked. I knew that pony and me had to get out of the kitchen because Darry was going to off on soda for not being home on time. "Yea sure riley, I'll help you" pony said as we left. We went to the bedroom that we shared. "So what do you need help with" leave it to pony to be so gullible. "I don't need help. I just wanted to get us out of the war zone," I said. "Oh" pony said sheepishly. We could hear the fight.

"SODA WHERE IN THE ULMIGHTY UNIVERSE WERE YOU" Darry hollered. "None of your business, why do you care anyway" soda sassed back. "HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE ME AND YOUR BABY BROTHER AND BABY SISTER WERE WORRING THEIR HEAD OFF. YOU KNOW RILEY WAS SO WORRIED THAT SHE SKIPPED DINNER," Darry said. You could tell that soda did not care. "I am going to bed" soda said.

We could hear his footsteps retreat to his bedroom. Darry was walking to our bedroom. "Guys can I come in" he asked. Pony and I were very close with Darry. "Yea Dar" pony got up and opened our door. "I know you guys heard the fight," Darry said as he picked me up and sat down and put me in his lap.

"Yea we did" Pony said. The three of us were worried about Soda. Ever since Johnny and dally died he had become a different person. He had not been showing up for work. He and Steve are not talking. Soda was not the wild and happy-go-lucky 17 years old, that he was 8 months ago.

"Guys you know that I love you a lot." He said. "Yea we do" pony said. "What are we going to about soda Darry" I finally managed to squeak out. Darry looked at Ponyboy and me with sad eyes. If I did not know any better, I would have thought he was going to cry.

"I'm not sure yet baby girl," Darry said as he hugged pony and me. "Why don't you two get some sleep? You have to do house cleaning tomorrow," Darry said. I picked up my pillow and threw it at the back of Darry's head. He turned around, came over, and stared to tickle me mercilessly.

Ponyboy cam over and started in with the tickling war, I eventually got tired and so stopped trying to fight back. Darry noticed and pony had fallen asleep. "Good night Baby Girl" Darry said as he kissed my forehead. "Good night Darry. Love you" I called back sleepily. "I love you to princess" Darry turned around and looked at me.

He gave me a rare smile. He turned and walked out of my bedroom and turned the light out and shut the door. I laid there in the dark and started to shiver at the thought of Soda leaving our family.

"Are you cold Riley?" Pony mumbled. "Yea a little" I said. The thought of having my twin hold me in my time of need was more than I could ever ask for. He turned around, threw his arm around my waist, and pulled me close. "Everything will be ok Ri," he whispered. It was not uncommon to have pony say stuff like that. It is a twin thing.


End file.
